Episode 16: Avery Schreiber
To make Fred jealous, Mothra instructs Godzillasaurus to tell him that Avery is in love with her. Fred finds out that it's all a trick, and Mothra karate-chops everybody. Songs/Sketches * "Tenderly." * In a gladiator sketch, "Sir Avery of Macho" battles Mothra Leo with insults. * Kaiju Labs: Gorilla Detector * At the G-Fest * UK Spot: "May You Always" * Talk Spot: Fred, Mothra and Avery form a love triangle. * "Some Enchanted Evening" * Veterinarian's Hospital: Chicken * Fire Rodan's Comedy Act: A Banana in My Ear * Kaiju News Flash: There is no news tonight * "Doll On a Music Box" Episode "The Kaiju Club March Theme": (Note: Fire Rodan's opening joke from this episode was featured on The Muppet Show Album.) Roll Call Garu Garu hits Dorat instead of the gong. Conrad Birdie and the girls perform an old favorite, "Tenderly," but adapted to the band’s loud, energetic sensibilities. Backstage, Mothra has come up with a clever plan to make Fred jealous, and takes on the help of Godzillasaurus to carry out her scheme. She has Godzillasaurus tell Kermit that guest star Avery Schreiber is mad about her. Fred reports on a gladiator match between "Sir Avery of Machoand the Monster of the Moors". Sir Avery challenges the monster to a battle with the weapon of insult. Kaiju Labs: Mowava Pryor demonstrates her gorilla detector. For instance, despite the fact that her lab appears to be attacked by a gorilla, she can safely determine that it is not an actual gorilla because the detector's alarm is not going off. Fred asks Godzillasaurus to go get Avery, but Godzillasaurus tells him that it cannot be done. He tells his boss that Mothra is in Avery's dressing room and he does not want to be disturbed. The guy seems disgusted by the notion. Avery plays a security guard at a museum. He decides to have a bite to eat next to a "painting" of Fire Rodan. Whenever Avery turns away, Fire Rodan reaches through the frame and tries to steal his food! Finally, Avery climbs into the painting to fight Fire Rodan for his food. However, opportunity presents itself where they can both eat, stealing King Ghidorah's food. At the G-Fest: Kumasogami's dance partner reveals that she's into, not meditation, but sedation. UK Spot: Super Mechagodzilla, Dagahra, and Orochi serenade a photograph of Lassie with "May You Always." Talk Spot: Avery plays Mothra's game to make Fred jealous, and it works! Fred blows up at Avery, calling Mothra his girl and even tells her she's joining him for dinner. Kaishin Muba sings "Some Enchanted Evening" to Rodan but gets eaten by Biollante. Rodan protests, "He said meet, not eat" a stranger. Veterinarian's Hospital: Dr. Ghido and his assistants toss about a few chicken jokes. The reason, as Nurse Mothra reveals, is that Dr. Ghido is "for the birds." Fred Newman reveals to Mothra that he is not jealous, but rather Godzillasaurus had told him that it was all a trick. Godzillasaurus soon learns his lesson. Fire Rodan's Comedy Act: Avery comes out to defend Fire Rodan from Taiki and Wakaba, relating how he's used to being heckled... by his comedy partner. He convinces Fire Rodan to try a bit that he's always wanted to do: the banana in the ear gag. When Fire Rodan tries it, the joke fails to get a laugh. But when Avery does, the audience is left in stitches. Taiki and Wakaba reveal why: "It's his pace!" "His timing!" "His delivery!" "His ear!" Kaiju News Flash: The Newsman rushes on to proclaim: "There is no news tonight!" (Repeated from episode 105.) Avery turns the crank and the music box plays "Doll On a Music Box" with Toto, Ghogo, Little Godzilla, Godzilla Junior, Desghidorah, Zedus, Battra and Destoroyah. At the closing, Fred brags to Avery about having control in his relationship with Mothra. Mothra then comes onstage to reveal who really has control, throwing Fred down with a karate chop. Notes * A new Kaijuteer is introduced in this episode, in the backstage scenes. In the opening number and Vet's Hospital, however, the old performer is used. * This is the first episode to imply that Fred Newman does have feelings for Mothra. * During his appearance in Fozzie's monologue, Avery yells out "see Jack, I told you"; referring to his former comedy partner Jack Burns, who was writing the Kaiju Club’s first season. Edits * Nickelodeon: The scene where Godzillasaurus tells Fred Newman about Avery and Mothra being romantic behind Fred Newman's back was cut. Cast Characters: : Fred Newman, Mothra, Fire Rodan, Godzillasaurus, King Ghidorah, Taiki and Wakaba Goto, Conrad Birdie, Lisa Whelchel, Ursula, Annette Funicello, Kumasogami, Mothra Leo, Mowava Pryor, Amano Shiratori, Super Mechagodzilla, Dagahra, Orochi, Primitive Mothra, Kaishin Muba, Rodan, Biollante, The Newsman, Toto, Ghogo, Desghidorah, Godzilla Junior, Little Godzilla, Battra, Pigs, Chicken, Dancers Background Characters: : Moguera, Baby Godzilla, Zedus, Destoroyah, Super/Hyper Gyaos Performers * Fred Newman (1989-1994) (Adult co-host) * Lindsey Alley as King Ghidorah (1989-1996) * Conrad Birdie * Maddie Zeigler as Wakaba Goto * Jim Henson as the Newsman * Christina Aguilera as Mothra (1993-1996) * Tate Lynche as Fire Rodan (1993-1996) * Marc Worden as Kumasogami (1990-1996) * Matt Morris as Primitive Mothra (1991-1996) * Jerry Nelson as Lisa Whelchel * Raquel "Roqué" Herring as Battra (1989) * Deedee Magno as Super Mechagodzilla (1989-1991) * Damon Pampolina as Godzillasaurus * Millie Bobby Brown as Taiki Goto * T.J. Fantini as Mothra Leo (1993-1996) * Justin Timberlake as Kaishin Muba (1993-1996) * Josh Ackerman as Biollante (1989-1996) * Richard Hunt as Pig Dancers * Kevin Osgood as Orochi (1989-1992) * Mowava Pryor (1989-1990) (Adult co-host) * Keri Russell as Amano Shiratori (1991-1994) * Jennifer McGill as Dagahra (1989-1996) * Dave Goelz as Chicken * Eren Ozker as Ursula * Tasha Danner as Rodan (1991-1992) * King Ghidorah's and Kumasogami's dancing partners * Terra McNair as Ghogo (1991-1992) * Nikki DeLoach as Toto (1993-1996) * John Lovelady as the Announcer * Brandy Brown as Little Godzilla (1989-1990) External Links * Falk, Karen. "Jim Henson's Red Book", 9/28/1976 - Avery Schreiber (MS) Category:Season 1 Category:Guest Stars Category:Tv series Category:The Kaiju Club Series